


Nico meets Baymax

by ammstar11



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Crack, hugs are good for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammstar11/pseuds/ammstar11
Summary: Headcanon from tumblr by kimqwin:headcanon where the Apollo Cabin asked the Hephaestus kids to build a Baymax, and Will programmed it to hug Nico whenever he got all angsty.





	Nico meets Baymax

 

 

Big hero 6 has just come out and the campers absolutely loved it so the Apollo cabin asked the Hephaestus cabin to build a fully functioning Baymax for the infirmary to help them out, the younger kids would love it and it would really cut down the amount of hours the Apollo kids would have to spend in the infirmary in a day.  Of course Will had another idea for it too.

It took a few days but the Hephaestus kids finally stopped by to drop off the newest team member for the infirmary and Will had just finished setting it up when he looked out the window and saw Nico di Angelo walking around alone with his hands dug deep in his pockets and his head down as if he were lost in thought, knowing him he was probably overthinking something again and feeling down and Will had just the remedy for that!

Will walks over to the window and calls Nico over. “Nico!”

He looks up at the sound of someone calling his name.

“Come here! I want to show you something!” Will smiles as he watches Nico turn toward the front door. He couldn’t wait to introduce Nico to the new addition to the medic team.

Will made sure that Baymax was fully activated before Nico walked in.

“What did you want to show me Solace?” Nico asked then looked at Baymax. “What in Hades is that?”

Will smiled as he looked at Baymax. “This is Baymax, he’ll be assisting us here in the infirmary from now on, we all really loved the movie and thought it would help keep the younger campers calm if he was here helping! Want to see what he can do?”

Nico looked confused. “Movie?”

Will looked at him and smiled. “Big hero 6, we could watch it together if you’d like.” he winked and was pleased by the pink creeping onto Nico’s cheeks.

“Uh um okay I guess.” he stammered out and Will’s smile grew.

“So want to see how he works?”

Nico looked at the big balloon person standing in the middle of the room. “Uh, sure…”

Will turned back to Baymax. “Baymax scan the patient please.” He instructed.

Just as Nico was wondering what he meant by _scan_ a bright light skimmed over his body. “What was that?” Nico looked down at himself and over at the balloon man, “What did it just do?”

Before Will could explain Baymax spoke up. ”Scan complete, you show signs of lingering sadness, my prognosis: you need a hug.”

Nico took a step back trying to get some distance between him and the balloon man. “Oh no you don’t! No one’s hugging me, stay back!”

Will tried to fight back the giggles trying to escape as he watched the mighty _Ghost king_ back away from a balloon man wanting to give him a hug, it was just too cute!

“Don’t touch me you walking marshmallow!” Nico said as he backed up toward the wall trying to shrink away from the hug.

“A hug will help to make you happy and healthy.” Baymax said and Nico ducked away and sprinted over to Will as if to hide behind him like a human shield.

“No hugs! I hate hugs!”

Will laughed as he stepped out of the way. “Oh don’t be such a grumpy baby!”

“Grumpy baby you require a hug to ease your pain.” Baymax said as he closes in on him.

“Will keep this thing away from me!”

Will can barely hold back the laughter now. “He’s here to help Nico!”

Baymax grabs Nico from behind and holds him in a warm hug. “A hug will make it all better.”

Nico can’t pull away from the hug but still he struggles as his face heats up. “Will get this thing off of me!”

Will just shakes his head. “No can do Deathboy, this is for your own good.”

Baymax started patting Nico’s head in a comforting manner. “There there grumpy baby, hugging more people will help you feel better.”

Nico is still struggling to get free but to no avail. “I swear to the gods Will get this thing off of me!”

Will with a huge grin on his face steps forward though. “You heard him Nico,” he steps closer and joins the hug, “Doctor’s orders!”

Nico’s face is completely red by now. “Will!”

Will laughs good-naturedly. “Just except the hug ‘grumpy baby’.”

Nico finally gives up and hugs Will back. “I hate you so much right now Solace.”

Will laughs again knowing it’s not true. “Whatever you say Deathboy.”

Baymax pulls away at last. “Your mood levels have increased, treatment has been successful. You may now say ‘I am satisfied with my care’ and I will power down.”

Nico blushes again. “I am satisfied with my care.” he mumbles into Will’s shoulder, he’s still hugging Will.

Baymax powers down.

Will hugs Nico tighter. ”See that wasn’t so bad now was it?” he smiles brightly at Nico as Nico tries to hide his blush by pressing his face to Will’s shoulder more and mumbles,

“Shut up Solace.”

But he continues to hug Will back just as tightly.


End file.
